undertalefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Photoshop Flowey
Photoshop Flowey (inaczej Omega Flowey, God Flowey '''czy '''Hybrid Flowey przez fanów lub Flowey X w kodzie gry; czyt. Fotoszop Flałi) to druga, silniejsza wersja Flowey'ego, która absorbuje sześć ludzkich DUSZ na końcu Neutralnej Ścieżki. Nazwany bossem ścieżki, kiedy nie został pokonany wcześniej. Osobowość W grze wielokrotnie pokazane jest, jak Flowey ma wrogie i okrutne usposobienie, regularnie zwymyślając pacyficznemu graczowi za ignorowanie jego filozofii „zabij-albo-zostań-zabitym” i mówiąc o swojej żądzy zniszczenia tego świata. Przebiegle planuje następne kroki i jest subtelny, gdy wymaga od tego sytuacja, nawet manipulując graczem do przyprowadzenia mu jak najwięcej dusz potworów w neutralnym zakończeniu. Jest w stanie zachować swoje wspomnienia pomiędzy zapisami, jako że sam wcześniej mógł zapisywać. Posiada także niepokojące poczucie humoru, co zostało pokazane w jego finałowej walce, w trakcie której zmienia się w coś, co określane jest mianem „Photoshop Flowey”. thumb|left|210px|Fałszywe intro, które się zawiesza po chwili. Jest to znak, iż Flowey posiada kontrolę nad grą. Po śmierci Asgore'a, Flowey kradnie sześć ludzkich DUSZ, które wykorzystuje do osiągnięcia nadzwyczajnej potęgi. Pochłonięcie ich sprawia, że jego determinacja przewyższa tą, którą posiada protagonista. Uzyskuje dzięki temu dostęp do zapisu, co pozwala mu kierować grą. Flowey po raz kolejny mówi graczowi, że w świecie chodzi o to by "zabijać lub zostać zabitym". thumb|Zapis pod władzą Flowey'ego Intro w grze ulega zmianom. Tekst jest inny niż zwykle, a po paru sekundach ekran ulegnie "zawieszeniu". Następnie gracz wchodzi do menu gry, w którym znajduje się zapis pt. "My World" (Mój świat). Nazwa gracza przedstawiona jest jako "Flowey", jego LV wynosi 9999, a czas gry 9999:99 (co jest technicznie niemożliwe bez hacków). Funkcja "Restart" przestanie działać w tym momencie. Kontynuowanie sprawi, że gracz znajdzie się w ciemnym, pustym pomieszczeniu. Idąc w górę, gracz napotka punkt zapisu, który po użyciu, ulega zniszczeniu. Flowey za pomocą swych mocy niszczy zapis gry, więżąc go w swoim świecie. Gracz nie jest w stanie uniknąć walki bez modyfikowania plików gry. Jedynym wyjściem jest pokonanie bossa. Dzięki mocy DUSZ, Flowey przemienia się w przerażającą hybrydę z rozwiniętym arsenałem broni. Jego celem jest ostateczne zlikwidowanie bohatera. Sama walka opiera się na bullet hell i jest bardzo zależna na losowości ataków. Wzywanie pomocy sprawi, że dusze zaczną pomagać graczowi. Ostatecznie buntują się przeciwko Flowey'emu i przywracają go do poprzedniej formy. Po ostatecznej walce, gracz ma możliwość zabicia lub oszczędzenia go. Oszczędzenie sprawi, że Flowey zacznie ostrzegać i grozić protagoniście, że oszczędzenie go sprawi, iż on zabije wszystkich, których kocha. Dalsze naciskanie przy opcji "MERCY" wprowadzi go w zakłopotanie. Postać nie rozumie, dlaczego protagonista jest litościwy wobec niego, następnie ucieka przed nim. Zabicie go sprawi, że Flowey uzna, iż "ma to w sobie". Prawdopodobnie nawiązuje do możliwości zadawania innym bólu, bądź podejrzewał, iż w głębi niego siedzi Pierwszy Człowiek. Wygląd Ostateczna forma Flowey'ego jest kolażem realnych zdjęć, wykonanych przez Everdraed'a jednego z deweloperów gry, który współprojektował także samą walkę. Jest to jedyna postać w grze która nie jest pikselowata, oraz jeden z nielicznych bossów w którego walce występują kolory. Jest to odstający od'' reszty, specyficzny, strasznie psychodeliczny, bardzo ciekawy i najoryginalniejszy boss w całej grze, pod względem wyglądu i mechaniki walki. '''Głowa' Głowa Photoshop Floweya wyglądem przypomina Ekstraktor Determinacji, znajdujący się w Prawdziwym Laboratorium, lub Gaster Blaster Sansa (ponieważ wystrzeliwuje ona wielki promień z ust), jednak zniekształcony, porośnięty skórą, posiadający ludzkie zęby, 2 pary oczu: poziome, lewitujące oraz leżące pionowo "przytwierdzone" do łba (wygląda na to, że obie pary nie posiadają powiek), oraz nozdrza które ludzkimi być się nie wydają. Dookoła głowy znajduje się 6 rur ukształtowanych w taki sposób, aby przypominały prawdziwe płatki Flowey'ego. Po przejściu etapu danej DUSZY, odpowiedni ruro-płatek przestaje pompować energię DUSZ do jego ciała (prawdopodobnie Determinację). Nad głową, pomiędzy ruro-płatkami znajduje się telewizor wyświetlający, normalnie, białą pikselową twarz z czerwono-zielonymi oczyma, których powieki otwierają się w pionie, a podczas walki, niepokojącą czarno-białą sylwetkę krzyczącego mężczyzny, którym jest sam twórca - Toby Foxhttps://twitter.com/tobyfox. Taki sam telewizor znajduje się ponownie w Prawdziwym Laboratorium. Tułów Po obu stronach tułowia, z jego cielska "wyrasta" ogromna, kolczasta łodyga kwiecia, która wydaje się wydłużać w nieskończoność. Jej animacja jest zapętlona. Prawdopodobnie tak właśnie wygląda łodyżka jego kwiatowej formy. Z łodygi zwisają swobodnie liście wraz z pnączami, a z tyłu, można zobaczyć pełno maszynerii, na którą składają się dwa wielkie, metalowe pręty po bokach, podtrzymujące całą konstrukcję, mnóstwo innych rur, oraz 6 kapsuł w których znajdują się ludzkie DUSZE. Kapsuły są połączone z ruro-płatkami i to właśnie z nich Flowey czerpie swoją moc. Podczas ataku, z maszynerii są też wysuwane miotacze ognia. Łapy Od kolczastej łodygi odchodzą dwie łapy, stworzone z kaktusów. Są one zakończone 3 czerwonymi szponami każda. Podczas ataku, z pod jednej z łap wysuwa się muchołówka która zjada ruj much. Tak naprawdę Photoshop Flowey ma niezliczoną ilość rąk. Kiedy strzela w DUSZE Protagonisty pnączami, można zauważyć, że każde jest zakończone pomarańczową dłonią. Jeszcze więcej jego rąk można zobaczyć, kiedy po bokach ekranu wystrzeliwuje palczaste pociski zakończone kwiatową twarzą. Wystrzeliwane są z ludzkich dłoni umieszczonych na normalnych rozmiarów łodyżce. Głos Co prawda nie jest to cecha wyglądu, jednak warto wspomnieć że Photoshop Flowey, tak jak Mettaton głos posiada, choć nie pojawia się on często. Głos Floweya X i samego Flowey'ego to głos... Ronalda McDonaldahttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TCyNIKA-uhs we własnej osobie. Toby Fox wykorzystał film opublikowany 28 czerwca 2015 roku (około 2 miesiące przed ukazaniem się gry) w serwisie YouTube przez użytkownika Commercial Collections pt. "McDonald's Commercrials 1960's Collection" ''(w dosłownym tłumaczeniu: ''"Kolekcja reklam McDonald's z lat 60-tych") (Link do oryginału tutaj lub po prawo) W filmie możemy usłyszeć następujące kwestie: * W 2:20 sekundzie można usłyszeć jedyną "mówioną" kwestię Flowey'ego czyli Hmmm, that's a wonderful idea! ''wypowiadaną przez niego na Ludobójczej Ścieżce, kiedy Protagonista opuszcza Ruiny. * W 2:47 sekundzie można usłyszeć odgłos zadanych obrażeń ''Och, ''który zaatakowany Flowey X z siebie wydaje. Dodatkowo w 2:49 można usłyszeć śmiech dzieci, który w grze został użyty jako śmiech Amalgamatów. * W 3:05 sekundzie można usłyszeć odgłos zadanych obrażeń ''Can't'cha ''(pol. ''Nie wolno) który Flowey X wydaje, jeżeli jego HP jest poniżej 3000. Nieużywane kwestie: W plikach gry znajdują się także kwestie triple ''(2:41) oraz ''shake (2:42), jednak nie zostały one nigdzie wykorzystane. Walka : Zobacz: Photoshop Flowey/W walce Galeria Photoshopflowey.png|Przykładowe ataki Photoflowey.png|Twarz na ekranie telewizora Flowey-0.png|Twarz Tobiego Fox'a Flowey_faces_for_the_omega_flowey.jpg|Wszystkie twarze Photoshop Flowey'a Product_ut_YourBestNightmare_shirt_design_1024x1024.png|Wzór z wizerunkiem Photoshop Flowey'ego, wykorzystany na koszulkach sprzedawanych na Fangamerze Product_ut_YourBestNightmare_bonus_1024x1024.png|Przypinka "Warning" sprzedawana na Fangamerze https://www.fangamer.com/collections/undertale/products/undertale-flowey-shirt Ciekawostki thumb|right|250px|Koncepcja PF *Początkowa koncepcja Photoshop Floweya miała nazwę Azriel (co pewnie miało nawiązywać do Asriel) i miała opis: ...Ma cztery twarze i cztery tysiące skrzydeł, a jego ciało składa się z oczu i języków. Prawdopodobnie nawiązywał do anioła z różnych religii o nazwie Azrael (znanego też jako Azriel). **W islamie, Azriel jest aniołem śmierci, który Czuwa nad umierającymi, oddziela duszę od ciała i otrzymuje zmarłych pod postacią duchów. thumb|94x109px|left|Twarz, która czasami pojawia się na ekranie telewizora *Napis GAME OVER w zakończeniu gry z Photoshop Flowey'em, nawiązuje do Game Overu z Halloweenowego hack'u Toby'ego Foxa do gry EarthBound. Cytat wzoruje się na pewnym fragmencie z jego hack'u, z którego m.in. zaczerpnął pomysł z nieskończonym ciągiem "haha" w dialogu.right|120px| *W grze znajduje się plik o nazwie unnamed 6385, który wydaje się być koncepcją Photoshop Floweya. *Protagonista może być uderzony 14 razy przed śmiercią. *Nie da się wyjść z gry podczas dialogu w Game Over (pomijając opcje jak Menedżer Zadań). *Sposób zapisywania gry przez Flowey'ego przypomina zapisy wbudowane w emulatorach do gier konsolowych. *Jeżeli w momencie, gdy Flowey otoczy DUSZĘ pociskami, gracz wchodzi w nie celowo, zostanie on cofnięty do środka (Flowey cofnie zapis do tego momentu). Jeżeli zaczniesz robić to natarczywie, zdenerwuje się i będzie kazał graczowi przestać. *Podczas fałszywego intra, nazwa okna gry będzie ciągiem losowych znaków, lecz w menu gry zmieni nazwę na "Floweytale". Podczas walki nazwa okna będzie pusta. *Karta tarota Photoshop Flowey'a jest podpisana Omega Flowey, ponieważ została pierwotnie zaprojektowana przez fana, a Omega Flowey to najpopularniejsza fanowska nazwa owego bossa. *Karta Tarota Photoshop Flowey'a ma numer 16 i oznacza Wieżę. *Walka z nim przypomina walkę Giygasa z Earthbound. Obaj są finałowymi bossami, gracz jest w punkcie bez powrotu (w Mother 2/Earthbound to Jaskinia Przeszłości, w Undertale to czarny pokój), ich sposób pokonania jest podobny, czyli przez pomoc innych (w Mother 2 to modlitwa gracza i ludzi którzy byli istotni w głównym wątku, a w dziele Toby'ego Foxa to bunt ludzkich DUSZ) oraz ich pokonanie prowadzi do zakończenia gry, a kable Omega Flowey'a przypominają kable z Devil's Machines z właśnie z Earthbound. *Twarz w ekranie telewizora przypomina strasznego Easter Egga z Game Boy Camera. *Jego karta tarota wyróżnia się siedmioma duszami (mimo że pochłonął ich sześć) oraz koroną nad duszami (co nawiązuje do jego władzy). *W fałszywym intrze zamiast przedstawiciela gatunku Boss Monster, pojawia się Loox. Podczas gdy intro zacina się, jego oko znika. *Przed walką z Asrielem, Flowey więzi główne postacie za pomocą ogromnego pnącza. Takimi samymi pnączami atakuje nas Photoshop Flowey podczas walki, jednak to ogromne ma trochę ciemniejszy odcień zieleni. Są to jedyne, dwie sytuacje w całej grze, gdzie zostały użyte prawdziwe zdjęcia. *Po wczytaniu pliku Pliku 3, na ekranie telewizora wyświetlany jest Troll Face. Nawiązuje to do faktu, że Flowey ma bardzo memiczną twarz i najbardziej zróżnicowaną mimikę ze wszystkich postaci w grze. *Biało-czarna sylwetka Toby'ego Foxa, na ekranie telewizora, jest jego awatarem na Twitterze, oraz może być nawiązaniem do mema OMG Face. * Photoshop Flowey posiada: 6 ''ruro-płatków, ''6 oczu, 6 kapsuł, 6 szponów, pochłania 6 DUSZ oraz ma 6000 HP i 600 DF przed osłabieniem. Przypisy de:Photoshop Flowey en:Photoshop Flowey fi:Photoshop Flowey fr:Photoshop Flowey ja:Photoshop Flowey ru:Фотошоп Флауи tr:Omega Flowey zh:魔王花花 __ZESPISEM__ Kategoria:Postacie w walkach Kategoria:Bossowie Kategoria:Potwory z Nowego Domu